


Wrong Way

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, they're babies ugh, they're kinda playing tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Wine comes home to Sans messing with him.





	Wrong Way

The slowly falling snow nipped at Wine’s bones as he trudged through the snow. He had long since been done with his guard related duties, but he wanted to stop by Snowdin’s shop to get a little something for his lover, who’d been eagerly waiting for him to get home.

Ever since the two moved in together, everything in Wine’s life seemed to just snap into place. He’d pined after his alternate for longer than he liked to admit, but never worked up enough courage to actually say something, for fear of rejection. He was absolutely delighted when the other shuffled up to him, and asked him on a date. Wine had to keep his soul from practically beating out his chest before he nonchalantly agreed, and things took off from there.

It had been two years since that day, and Wine wouldn’t be lying if he said he thought about that moment almost every day.

His heels hit the wood of their steps with gentle thumps as he stalked his way up quickly. He took the ring of keys from his waist, selecting a blue one covered with little white hearts, and slipping it into the lock. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open, and called out to his lover.

“Sans?” The house was eerily quiet, almost every light off. He closed the door behind him, stepping forward into the darkness with nothing but his eyelights to brighten the way. As he went to take another step, he heard a soft chuckle in the darkness as skeletal fingers creeped their way up his spine.  
He spun around quickly, being met with nothing but sparkles of blue cascading down to the floor.

Ah, it was one of those days, huh.

Wine quickly walked to the kitchen, sitting down his groceries, as well as his gift for Sans down on the counter. He unhooked the straps on his chest plate and took it off, leaving him in a red woolen sweater, his pants, and his boots. Thinking for a moment, he unbuckled his boots and stepped out of them, placing them neatly by the entry way to the kitchen.

He padded out of the room, glancing around their darkened living room.  


There!  


He heard a distinct buzz of static from behind the couch, followed by Sans’ giggling. He raced over as quietly as he could, jumping over it and landing directly on top of the other, who, unfortunately, teleported just as he hit the floor. Wine shook himself off before standing, glancing around to see where he’d go next.  


“I’m over heeeere~,” Sans purred against his acoustic meatus, before blipping out of existence again. Wine turned a bit too late, only catching the tail end of his teleport. He raced upstairs, his socked feet thumping loudly against the steps as he chuckled, stopping right in front of their bedroom. Sans usually gave up at this point, deciding to just cuddle with the other instead of playing their little game, but wow, this was a new record!

He heard the buzz of static right against his ear, and he turned around just in time to wrap his arms around Sans’s waist, hoisting him up in the air.  
Sans yelped, it tapering off into a cackle that shook his bones. Wine chuckled as he let him down, pressing a kiss to the crown of his skull.  


“Hello, love ,” he sighed, gently breathing in the other’s scent. He smelled of blueberries, with a slightly musky undertone, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Sans shifted in his grasp, tilting his head to press a skeleton kiss to his cheek.  


“hiiii~,” Sans responded, with a teasing lilt to his voice. He wrapped his arm around Wine fully before teleporting them a few inches above the couch, where Wine landed with a soft ‘oof’ as Sans fell against his ribcage. He wrapped his arms around the other as Sans began to purr softly. It was a sweet noise that shook his ribcage as he exhaled. Sans shifted against him, burying his face against his neck as he settled and relaxed. Wine wrapped his arms around him, stroking his spine with slow, lazy movements.  


“Wouldn’t you rather be in bed?”  


Sans sighed, mulling over his thoughts before he kissed the underside of Wine’s jaw, “mmm, nah.”  


Wine grumbled something about springs digging into his spine before he resigned to his fate and got as comfortable as he could on the lumpy couch. Sans was gently snoring into his neck as he shifted, tightening his hold on the other before he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, drifting to sleep with Sans in his arms.  


Wine didn’t always come home in time for Sans to still be awake, but it was always a treat to play their little game together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love them hhhh


End file.
